Real
by Momoleft
Summary: El Hanahaki es una enfermedad patética y jodidamente estúpida a mi parecer, jamas la había escuchado hasta el momento en que el doctor me lo dijo, siento que es el fin, pero no me importa, me rehusó a suplicar por un beso al estúpido nerd de mis pesadillas, prefiero morir antes que humillarme. One-shot Katsu-Deku


**Real**

 **One-shot**

Desperté cuando sentí como su manos me comenzaron a rodear el pecho, sus labios viajan por mi cuello succionando mi piel, estaba paralizado, esto es solo un sueño, o por lo menos eso quiero creer cuando veo sus brillantes ojos verdes mirarme entra la oscuridad, transmitiendo un sentimiento desconocido que puede iluminar mi cuarto e incluso mi alma. Me sonríe tiernamente, y descaradamente se sienta sobre mí, mirándome atento, decidí mirar en otra dirección, esto es demasiado bochornoso, porque pese a que me excite la situación, pese a que me encante verle con aquellos ojos tan lujuriosos, en mi corazón, en el fondo de mi corazón se la verdad

No es real

Su silueta se desvanece al momento en que logro al fin moverme, me arrastro cual trapo en dirección al baños, me siento débil y estoy a punto de colapsar, pero logro abrir la tasa del baño y vomitar, esto es horrible, y parece empeorar

─Ah maldita sea─ Mustió al ver los múltiples pétalos manchados con mi sangre pegados en la blanca porcelana, algunos flotan burlándose de mi

Me dejo caer en el suelo, agotado, la fría cerámica transmite su temperatura a mi ardiente piel, me siento mareado, débil, agónico. Si esta estúpida y cursi enfermedad va a acabar conmigo, que lo haga de una maldita vez. Respiro hondo, y siento como es más complejo respirar, de seguro las raíces ya se han ramificado hasta mis pulmones, y en más de algún órgano

Soy un cobarde, tal vez solo deba operarme y acabar con esta tortura de una maldita vez

Al fin me siento mejor, y con la poca energía que mi cuerpo posee me pongo de pie apoyándome en el lavamanos, dejo el agua correr y lavo mi rostro intentando quitar los restos de sangre de la comisura de mi boca y barbilla, me miro al espejo y me siento un desastre. Mi cabello cenizo brilla como siempre, mis ojos rubí se ven igual de profundos, pero la palidez de mi piel y mis marcadas ojeras me dan un aire demacrado que no le deseo a nadie en esta vida

─Vaya mierda─ Digo burlón, esto es una jodida tortura

Decido que esto ya es demasiada humillación, es mejor volver a la cama

Las sabanas acarician mi algún momento bronceada piel, hundo mi nariz en mi almohada e intento embragarme con el olor a lavanda de mí recién lavada ropa de cama, cierro los ojos para conciliar una vez más el sueño. Me siento tranquilo, pero también asustado

El Hanahaki es una enfermedad poco común o por lo menos eso entendí cuando el doctor me dio mi diagnóstico, básicamente es el producto de un deseo reprimido que generado un colapso en mi sistema producido por el exceso de hormonas producto, generalmente, de un amor unilateral sumado al cumulo de organismos patogénicos que mi cuerpo a adquirido, se genera un pequeña capa seminal que se alimenta de la oxitócina y la serotonina generado por los malestares románticos que al parecer estoy sufriendo, el organismo germina iniciando con la radícula y finalmente los cotiledones. Ese no es mi caso, mi etapa dejo de ser temprana meses atrás, la ramificación se ha expandido por mi sistema respiratorio, las raíces se alojan en mis pulmones haciéndome imposible trabajar, ya que respirar es a veces algo dificultoso, las flores pueden bloquear mis bronquios impidiendo respirar, para mi suerte este no es el caso, pero si la flor secreta hormonas las cuales alterar mi sistema, produciendo alucinaciones fuertes, alucinaciones que ya no puedo controlar. El medicamento inhibía el crecimiento radicular, pero el organismo en mí se ha adaptado y el medicamento dejo de hacer efecto

Me dijo que la cura era le oxitocina que produciría mi cuerpo ante el tacto de mi ser amado, aquel que es el causante de mi mal producto de mi terquedad, pero me niego a aceptarlo, seria humillante declararme a alguien solo con intenciones de salvarme, seria desagradable recibir un beso de consolación solo porque mi vida está a punto de acabar

Prefiero morir antes de recibir caridad

Hay una operación, una que me salvaría pero también hay rumores dices que el organismo se enlaza a las emociones de su huésped, se cree que si se extrae el organismo produce que aquellas emociones serán extraídas, y junto con ello, lo recuerdos de su amado también son afectados

Dije que no

Abrí los ojos ante el brillo tan desagradable de mi habitación, tome cansado mi teléfono al ver como la pantalla se iluminaba intermitente, se seguro estaba en silencio, note los múltiples mensajes de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, realice una mueca al leer el mensaje del imbécil de cabellos rojos que era mi mejor amigo

"─ _¿Vendrás? ─"_

Una reunión para mi generación, algo que generalmente evito, pero ahora, me siento jodidamente nostálgico. Mis dedos desbloquearon el aparato y le escribí por el chat interno al imbécil de Kirishima, me sentía como una estúpida colegiala al preguntarle aquello, pero no me sentía en estado para verle. Una pequeña vibración y dude unos segundos, ver a los idiotas de mis amigos tras meses supongo que no le hará mal a nadie, el evitarles tras mi estado creo que solo ha empeorado mi salud, finalmente respondí

 **B.K; 11:28**

¿Deku ira?

 **Pelos de mierda; 11:28**

No, creo que tiene turno en el trabajo

 **B.K; 11:34**

Ok, creo que tengo tiempo

─¡P-Ponlo una vez más! ─Dijo entre risas el imbécil de Sero, yo gruñí entre dientes al ver como Kyoka retrocedía el vídeo

─ _¡Señor Nitro Ace! ¡Tiene alg_ ─

─ _MUÉVETE IMBÉCIL O TE ARE VOLAR_

─Viejo así no se trata a la presa─ Dijo divertido el idiota de Sero mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

─El idiota estaba en mi camino─ Gruñí─, si el imbécil quería morir pues casi lo consigue

─Increíble que seas más popular que yo─ Reclamó en un infantil suspiro el rubio a mi lado

Bebí un poco de agua, mientras retorcía mis pies debajo de futon del kotatsu, era una reunión estúpidamente familiar, odio estas cosas, pero hoy me siento tranquilo, no habían ido los 20 de mi clase para mi suerte todo a que era día de semana y muchos trabajan, solo algunos tenían libre, eso me tranquiliza aún mas

─La actitud arrogante y agresiva hace a Bakugo muy popular entre las chicas─ Me encogí de hombros ante las palabras de chica invisible─. Todas dicen que es muy guapo

─Ehh ¿Esta bestia? ─ Le di un codazo directamente en el rostro logrando que Denki cayera ─¡Mi ojo!

─Oye últimamente no estás trabajando, no te he visto en la agencia─ Mire a Sero con el ceño fruncido─ ¿Todo bien? Me dijeron que estas con permiso médico

─¿Eh? ¿Permiso médico? ─ Preguntó Mina confundida

─Viejo ¿Estas enfermo? ─ Inquirió preocupado el idiota de Kirishima, yo solo le di otro bocado a mi pizza, note que Kaminari volvía a sentarse, le di un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro volviéndolo a botar, flexioné el brazo mientras me afirmaba el musculo con la otra mano

─¿Me veo enfermo? ─ Pregunté irritado─ Si van a creer cada mierda que les dicen son más estúpidos de lo que creí

─Pues yo te veo bien ─ Dijo alegre el idiota de Sero mientras me golpeaba la espalda

─Aja─ Musité arrogante, idiotas

Sentí una mano alrededor de mi garganta, trague grueso… Aquí no, no aquí… Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello cortándome el aire, mire de reojo y ahí estaba sonriéndome dulcemente mientras movía sus labios sin poder pronunciar nada

Mierda, no es real, no es real

─Oye y ¿Todoroki no vendrá? ─Escuché que alguien pregunto

Su otra mano se posó en mi cuello y empezó a aumentar la presión, temblé en mi lugar mientras miraba el suelo, intente respirar pero era imposible. Sentí como posó su cabeza sobre la mía, sentí el cómo se estaba embriagando con mi aroma, él disfruta esto, el muy maldito lo está disfrutando. Movía mi boca intentando inhalar un poco de aire pero era imposible, siento la necesidad de moverme pero mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar, hay un vacío en mi pecho que está aumentando, mis dedos ansiosos se mueven lentamente a mi garganta, mis oídos se sienten tapados, y los latidos de mi corazón se están acelerando todo es jodidamente lento y calmo, es como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, es como todo fuera paz y tranquilidad, unas desesperadas lagrimas escaparon de mis exasperados ojos, y cedí a la fuerza de Deku dejándome caer al suelo quedando mis piernas cubiertas por el Kotasu

Veo como Deku se sienta en mi pecho continuando con su trabajo, me sonríe dulcemente, se ve jodidamente hermoso, ladeó su cabeza generando una danza de sus risos delicados que en más de una ocasión deseé acariciar, noto que su piel parece de porcelana de lo blanca que es, es increíble que alguien tan fuerte pueda ser tan delicado a la vez, abrió los ojos dejándome disfrutar del brillo de sus hermosos ojos

Maldita sea, le amo

No note el momento en que me enamore, simplemente no lo note, no me di cuenta como sus pecas me hipnotizan y me hacen desear esculpir su cuerpo con mis manos, no note como sus palabras eran tan importantes para mí, el cómo su ausencia en mi vida se volvió tan desgarrante llevándome a un límite de la enfermedad, me siento un idiota al dejar que esto ocurriese, impotente de no poder tocarle, se ve tan real, y esta tan cerca…

Pero no es real, jamás lo será

Veo las siluetas de mis amigos correr de lado a lado, siento el tacto de ellos en mi pecho, siento sus palabras chocan con mis oídos mas no sé de qué están hablando, solo puedo ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que me dicen tranquilamente que esto ha acabado, que todo estará bien, ha quitado sus manos de mi garganta, y las posa en mi pecho me sonríe levemente y noto como se acerca lentamente a mí, me besara, y al besarme todo acabara, succionara mi vida y mi alma, todo lo que ocultado, todo lo que siento morirá conmigo

Aun así no puedo evitar sentir una leve y precoz emoción en mi pecho al sentir sus labios, supongo que en el fondo esperaba por este momento

Es tan real, se siente y sabe tan real, quiero creer que está acariciando mi piel con su suave tacto como creo sentirlo, quiero creer que está llorando por mi vida como creo verlo, quiero creer que es Deku quien comprime mi pecho mientras me grita y suplica que me quede, creo sentir sus dedos acariciar mi cabello y mis mejillas mientras me susurra que me ama y que lo perdone por nunca decírmelo, es tan real, casi siento su olor embriagador y placentero, casi puedo sentir su calor

Pero no, no es real

─¡Esta respirando! ─

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


End file.
